Police
'Protect, serve, shoot the windshield''.'' -Operation Desert Road description. Description: The Police is a law enforcement vehicle featured in Burnin' Rubber 4, Downtown Drift, Burnin' Rubber 5, Hammer 2, ''and ''Operation Desert Road. It was used as a traffic vehicle in Redline Rumble Revolution, Burnin' Rubber 4, Traffic Slam 2: Detonation, Traffic Slam 3, Burnin' Rubber 5, Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn , Hammer 2, ''and ''Operation Desert Road. Design: '''First Generation: The Police is based on the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria in its appearances. Like most real life cop cars, the Police is always black and white in its appearances. It features a red and blue police light bar that says 'Police'' on the white bar which is in the middle between the red and blue bar. The vehicle features different and the same police livery in its appearance. In Burnin' Rubber 4, on both sides of the vehicle, it says ''Police' in black with a gold outline, with a gold line under it, it says '911 Emergency on the back sides. The traffic version features a turret on top. In all four of these appearances, the Police features a Police logo which has a red letter ''P'' and a the word Police' ''on the hood, trunk, and on both sides. On the sides it says ''Police Protect and Serve''.'' '''Second Generation: The vehicle returns in Hammer 2 and Operation Desert, but it is changed to be a Mercedes-Benz E-Class W124. It features the same light bar set with the word 'Police'' but the white bar is wider while red and blue are narrower. It features the same Police Logo on the hood but it's mostly black and white. It also says ''Police'' ''on the sides. In Operation Desert Road, the vehicle has a light bar setup, black and white color with black dots on the sides. It features orange lights. Performance: '''Burnin' Rubber 4 & GOTY: The Police can be described as an 'average' vehicle. It has an average top speed, making surpass the Taxi and the Phaser GTI. Handling is below average but it's worth it than its service counterpart. The Police has a medium strength, making it take a fair amount of gunfire and explosions before being destroyed. Overall, it fares better than the Taxi. The Police features four rounds of primary and secondary weapon ammo. Police Statistics: = Downtown Drift: The Police Car has an above average performance with a decent top speed, but don't expect to catch up to a Rally 2 or a Riker. The handling is excellent, making it be superior to the Taxi. The Police is very easy to destroy due to its lighter weight but it is 5% heavier than the Taxi. The upgrade package will increase 5% of its speed. Burnin' Rubber 5: The Police is one of the fastest cars in the game with a top speed of 126 mph along with the Giant and the Spear. It will continue to catch up to the to super fast vehicles such as the Tsunami and the Eagle. Handling is excellent like it was in its last appearance, it's able to corner better and no understeer is present. The Police features good armor, making it resist bad landing jumps, heavy gunfire, and a couple explosions before being demolished. The Police has seven rounds of primary ammo and five rounds of secondary ammo. Hammer 2: The Police is one of the fastest cars in the game. The car is slightly durable than the Taxi on gunfire & crashes, but it can only take one explosion before exploding. Operation Desert Road: The top speed is however moderately decent. The Police has three lives as it will last for moderate amount of time, but it depends on the players skills. The Police will shoot black looking rockets through the windshield which can expected from the description above the page. Trivia: *In the first release of Burnin' Rubber 4 (not Game of the Year Edition). It was later release in the Game of the Year Edition. *It was the first emergency vehicle to be release in one of Xform's driving games. *It it is the first emergency vehicle to emit police lights and sirens (only in Redline Rumble Revolution, Burnin' Rubber 4, & Burnin' Rubber Shift). In Traffic Slam 3, the Police will only emit sirens instead of seeing police lights. *In Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY as a traffic vehicle, it features a gun turret and it will shoot at the player if he/she shoots. Gallery 1-RRR.png|Redline Rumble Revolution 2-BR4.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4 TRAFFIC.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Traffic) 3-TL2D.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation 4-DD.jpg|Downtown Drift 5-TL3.png|Traffic Slam 3 6-BR5.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 7-BRCB.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn 8-BRS.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY Vehicles Category:Downtown Drift Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 5 Vehicles Category:Hammer 2 Vehicles Category:Operation Desert Road Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles